The device according to the invention can be used for different applications.
In particular, the device according to the invention enables controls of materials that are not entirely composed of metal, such as wood, paper, rock or glass wool, glass, plastics, agri-food compatible material, or radiating elements, etc.
For such types of materials, the device can especially enable measurement of material physical properties (density, moisture) or even detection of defects of the controlled material (cavities, inclusions, etc.).
Controlling materials on industrial production lines requires use of devices that are rapid and most frequently non-invasive. Such non-invasive devices are known, such as X-ray, gamma, and infrared or ultrasound devices, for example, each of these devices having its own specific applications.
To improve the performance of these devices, it has been suggested to combine them so as to at least be able to obtain the advantages of each device taken independently.
However, for applications to non-metallic materials, even though use of devices based specifically on electromagnetic waves provides definite advantages (in particular substantial penetration of electromagnetic waves into the interior of non-metallic materials), current technology remains limited with regard to industrial applications.
Indeed, such industrial applications require real-time measurements considering speed rate at which the material to be inspected progresses along the production line and considering the necessity to control large sections of the materials.
The purpose of the invention is to remedy the limitations mentioned above.
More precisely, a first purpose of the present invention is providing a device capable of controlling a material that is not entirely composed of metal.
Another purpose of the invention is providing a device that can conduct a real-time control of material.
Yet another purpose of the invention is enabling control over large portions of the materials.
Still another purpose of the invention is providing a modular device that is easily adaptable to all types of production lines and easily installed.